familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johnson County, Arkansas
Johnson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 25,540. The county seat is Clarksville. Johnson County is Arkansas's 30th county, formed on November 16, 1833, from a portion of Pope County and named for Benjamin Johnson, a Territorial Judge. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. The Ada Mills Bridge links the Arkansas River between Johnson and Logan counties. It is named for Ada Mills, a former Republican political activist who lobbied for the structure for forty years before its completion. The notorious bandit Bill Doolin, the founder of the Wild Bunch, was born in Johnson County in 1858 and shot to death on capture in Oklahoma in 1896. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.4%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 40 * U.S. Highway 64 * Highway 21 * Highway 103 * Highway 123 Hwy 109 Adjacent counties *Newton County (north) *Pope County (east) *Logan County (south) *Franklin County (west) *Madison County (northwest) National protected area * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 22,781 people, 8,738 households, and 6,238 families residing in the county. The population density was 34 people per square mile (13/km²). There were 9,926 housing units at an average density of 15 per square mile (6/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.69% White, 1.37% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.62% from other races, and 1.43% from two or more races. 6.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,738 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.10% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.60% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 9.70% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 22.70% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 99.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,910, and the median income for a family was $33,630. Males had a median income of $25,779 versus $19,924 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,097. About 12.90% of families and 16.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.60% of those under age 18 and 15.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Clarksville (county seat) *Coal Hill *Hartman *Knoxville *Lamar Unincorporated communities *Gillian Settlement *Hickeytown *Pittsburg *Oark *Ozone *Hunt Census-designated place * Hagarville Townships * Batson * Dickerson-Hill * Grant (Coal Hill) * Hickey * Horsehead * Howell (most of Knoxville) * Lee * Low Gap * McKennon * Mulberry * Perry (CDP Hagarville) * Pittsburg (most of Lamar, small part of Knoxville) * Prairie (small part of Clarksville) * Red Lick * Sherman * Spadra (most of Clarksville, small part of Lamar) * Stonewall * Ward (Hartman) See also * List of lakes in Johnson County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Johnson County, Arkansas References Category:Johnson County, Arkansas Category:1833 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1833